Birthday Blues
Birthday Blues is episode fourteen in season six of Full House. It aired originally on January 19, 1993. Plot Summary It is Kimmy Gibbler's 16th birthday. D.J. is preoccupied by the fact that she and Steve have been dating for six months, and she and Steve plan to celebrate this. As it turns out, D.J. has forgotten Kimmy's birthday because of this, and Kimmy thinks she has a party planned. A now frantic D.J. gets the family to help her throw a surprise party for Kimmy in a hurry, even making a hash brown cake with ketchup frosting, but Kimmy is devastated when Steve unintentionally slips up and lets on that it's a mercy party because D.J. forgot Kimmy's birthday. So, Kimmy, humiliated and angry, runs out of the house. Danny explains to D.J. that it looks obvious that ever since D.J. has started dating Steve, she has been making Kimmy feel like she's being left out of her life. D.J. goes outside and talks to Kimmy, apologizing for making her feel so hurt. Kimmy acknowledges (as the inspirational music plays) that while she is happy for D.J. and Steve, she misses D.J., and feels like she has chosen a new best friend. D.J. assures her that this is not the case, and that they will always be the closest of friends. They hug (and the audience "awwwww"s this moment as the music stops). D.J. promises Kimmy to take her out next Friday night for her birthday, and then they go back inside the house (as Jeff Franklin's EP credit appears and fades, and then a fade to a zoom-out of the house as Thomas L. Miller and Robert L. Boyett's EP credits appear and fade before a complete fade to black). Quotes Danny: Ever since Steve's been your boyfriend, I think Kimmy's been left out. You've been dating Steve for about six months, but you've been friends with Kimmy for six years. D.J.: Seven. I think you're still blocking out 1989. Danny: Look, Deej, in life, if you're lucky, you wind up with a few really good friends. And for some reason beyond my realm of understanding, Kimmy is yours. Just like Joey and Jesse are mine. And when you have friends, you have to come through for them. I mean, when I needed Joey and Jesse to raise you three girls, they were here in a second. Of course, they didn't know a diaper from a dinner napkin, which made for some pretty interesting meals. But they were here, and I ought to be there for them. And you ought to be there for Kimmy. D.J.: I'll go next door and talk to her. ---- soon as she's finished talking to Danny, D.J. goes outside to the porch and discovers Kimmy not next door, but still at their house, sitting on the bench. She is more shocked than Kimmy is. D.J.: What are you doing here? Kimmy: Well, I can't go home. My parents think you're throwing me a party. I'd look like a dork coming in at 8:30. D.J.: sighs Kimmy, I'm really sorry I forgot your birthday. It was a lousy thing to do, and I'll never forgive myself for hurting your feelings. Kimmy: Never? D.J.: Never. Kimmy: Will it eat at you, till you're tormented night and day, like my dad after a batch of bad clams? D.J.: Come on, Kimmy, don't put me through this. Kimmy: You put me through the most humiliating night of my life. gets up, as the "end-of-episode" inspirational music plays, and is also close to tears. You forgot my birthday, and you accused me of being jealous of your boyfriend. D.J.: I should have never said that. Kimmy: That really hurt...because I'm not jealous. Steve's a great guy and I'm happy for you. I just miss you. It's like you have a new best friend. D.J.: Kimmy, you're my best friend. And you always will be. There are so many things I could do with you that I could never do with Steve. Kimmy: Like what? D.J.: Like... talk about Steve. Steve and I can't go through each other's closets. He has nothing in my size. Believe me, Kimmy, no one could take your place. Kimmy: I guess I am one of a kind. D.J.: Kimmy, you and I have been best friends since the day you moved next door. I wanna stay best friends forever. Kimmy: You mean it? smiles Thanks, Deej. hug, as the audience "awwwww"s this wonderful moment. D.J.: Hey, how about next Friday night, just you and me, we'll go out for your birthday? Kimmy: Sounds great. D.J.: Do you wanna go back to the party? Kimmy: You think there's any hash-brown cake left? D.J.: Oh, I can pretty much guarantee it. go back inside the house, as Jeff Franklin's EP credit appears and fades, and then a fade to a zoom-out of the house as Thomas L. Miller and Robert L. Boyett's EP credits appear and fade before a complete fade to black. Trivia *The second time in the series in which D.J. throws a birthday party for Kimmy, only to watch it all go wrong (the first time was in season two's "Tanner vs. Gibbler") *Originally aired on Jodie Sweetin's 11th birthday *A pre-credits gag shows Becky and the twins waking up Michelle in her and Stephanie's room (which still had the old design and beds – meaning it was filmed before "Designing Mothers", three episodes before this episode) *Kimmy mentions that for her birthday, her parents had offered to fly her to Pittsburgh for VI, however, the event had actually taken place three years earlier on April 1, 1990, and in **Furthermore, the WrestleMania event that took place in 1993, WrestleMania IX, took place at Caesars Palace in on April 4, 1993, three months after this episode first aired *The first episode to feature a fade-in and fade-out on the EP credits Gallery Screen-shot-2012-11-20-at-2.26.01-AM.png|Becky wakes Michelle up for school by having the twins crawl all over her Screen-shot-2012-11-20-at-2.45.34-AM.png|Kimmy tells Stephanie that it’s her 16th birthday and she’s anticipating a big surprise party from D.J. Screen-shot-2012-11-21-at-2.43.13-AM.png|Vicky convinces the family to help D.J. plan Kimmy's last minute surprise party Screen-shot-2012-11-21-at-2.48.26-AM.png|D.J. has to cancel her date with Steve to throw Kimmy's surprise party Screen-shot-2012-11-22-at-3.24.38-AM.png|Kimmy arrives at her last minute "surprise" party Screen-shot-2012-11-22-at-3.38.32-AM1.png|Kimmy is hurt when she finds out D.J. forgot about her birthday and threw her party together at the last minute Screen-shot-2012-11-23-at-12.51.20-AM.png|D.J. finds Kimmy outside after she ran from the party and her Screen-shot-2012-11-23-at-12.54.45-AM.png|Kimmy forgives D.J. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Episode Gallery